A Temple of a Time
by Bodhran-beat
Summary: A kind of prequel for Summer Storm. F/F Loving


This was written in response to a readers request from a Summer Storm. I had thought about writing it for a while but it was the review that pushed me! So I got into my PJ's last night and wrote it! I had a lot of fun so I hope you all like it! Please review and thank you!

P.S. Nonamia sadly is not a creation of my imagination; I must give credit where credit is due. Gabrielle referred to it in an early episode of Xena and I thought it was funny so I named the town they are currently in after our cute and clever bard's line.

_Chapter One: A Temple of A Time_

The city streets of, Nonamia were filled to the brim with bustling mobs of people, carts and animals of assorted shapes and sizes all with more important places to be. A tall warrior and her short side kick weave through the mass of humanity with purposeful steps, searching for a secluded place away from prying eyes.

"Gabrielle, come on!"

"Xena, I'm moving as fast as I can! My legs are shorter than yours remember?"

Xena passes her friend a lopsided smile in apology before slowing her strides slightly. Taking Gabrielle's hand she pulls her willingly behind her.

Xena, standing a good head taller than most of the people around her, is the first to see the perfect place to escape the crowds. Leaning toward her companion, she quietly tells her of their destination.

"There's a Temple up ahead we can use"

Jerking the hand in hers Gabrielle pulls Xena to a halt, looking left to right Gabrielle whisper's in a tone somewhere between shock and indignation.

"Xena, we can't do that in a Temple! That would blasphemy to the Gods!"

"Gabrielle, it's the Temple of Aphrodite, I think she would consider it more as an act of offering then of blasphemy."

At Gabrielle's uncertain look she adds.

"We'll leave a few dinars, now come on, I can't wait any longer!"

Ignoring the merchants protest both women push forward to the goddess of love, house of worship.

The Temple is cool and quiet. The dim lighting gives the sanctuary an almost romantic atmosphere.

Xena quickly searches the interior for any movement, satisfied they are indeed alone. She turns to secure the double doors, barricading it with a handy ceremonial staff.

"Are we alone?"

Gabrielle asks looking at her warrior with a sudden overwhelming need, mirrored in her lover's eyes as she answers.

"Yes."

Taking the bard into her arms Xena pins her against the marbled wall of the temple with a hungry kiss. Gabrielle's hands instantly tangle in Xena's raven hair securing her lover in an airtight embrace. Ravenously they share the depth of their desire for one another.

A raspy desperate moan slips from Gabrielle's lips as Xena lifts the bard from her feet. Moving aside the interfering barrier of cloth, Xena slips two fingers smoothly into Gabrielle's heated center.

"Oh gods Xe…"

"You're so wet"

Xena's moan of approval is quieted as she tugs the left half of Gabrielle's top up, exposing her breast to the temples air. Eagerly she takes the extended nipple into her mouth. Gabrielle's fingers in turn clutch desperately to the strong shoulders of her lover as Xena continues to suckle the aroused skin.

Gabrielle's hips begin to move faster as her climax approaches quickly under Xena's skillful fingers.

"Xena, I'm close..I'm.. ahhummmm."

Releasing the bard's nipple Xena claims Gabrielle's mouth, swallowing most of her scream, as her orgasm arrives with shattering force.

Limply Gabrielle rests against Xena as she recovers. Latching on to the bards exposed throat Xena marks her love just below her ear, whispering hotly.

"Gabrielle, I need you."

Without waiting for a response Xena moves off the wall, toward the altar, where a convenient stack of pillows are laid. Hastily Gabrielle wraps her legs securely around Xena's middle as she carries her forward. Dropping her cargo gently Xena wastes no time in straddling Gabrielle's exposed thigh. Seeing what her lover need's Gabrielle braces her leg.

The heat of Xena's body rocking against her hardened thigh is too much; impulsively she takes Xena's mouth in a soul searing kiss, panting they separate. The rush of Xena's breath against her neck mingles with her soft cries of rising pleasure; creating a new wave of desire to build around Gabrielle's swollen clit. Taking hold of Xena's ass, Gabrielle urges her on, the sound of her slick mound sliding noisily with increasing speed, is simply intoxicating.

Xena's breathy release echo's around the room making Gabrielle shudder in appreciation. A few seconds of hard breathing is the only sound before the blue of Xena's eyes are revealed. Opening them she looks down into shimmering green ones.

"You okay?"

A slow smile touches Gabrielle's lips as she answers.

"I'm fine, you?"

Nodding with a little smirk "Yup good"

Dipping her head, Xena captures the lips below hers in a playful embrace. Without breaking the kiss Xena moves carefully off of the bard's thigh to gently settle between her open thighs.

Gabrielle's half cloth covered breast catches Xena's attention; she begins to unlace the top in order to remove the offending garment.

"Xena, we really should go…"

Xena nudges Gabrielle's mound with her own, drawing a sharp intake of breath from the bard.

"Do you want to go?"

"Well not if you don't want to…"

A mischievous smile pulls a silly giggle from the smaller woman. A few minutes later and the last article of the bard's clothes are removed. Leaning over Xena kisses the girl, pulling back ever so slightly she nips Gabrielle's lower lip.

"Umm, now this is how I like you." A teasing kiss, Gabrielle's right eyebrow rises ever so slightly.

"Why is it I always lose my clothes first?"

"You wear less?" Xena offers

Tilting her head back, Gabrielle flashes her smooth neck. "Ha! Have you seen your clothes?" She says before lowering her head to lock eyes with Xena. "I think it has more to do with your nimble fingers then the amount of material."

"Nimble, yes they are quite nimble aren't they?" She says wiggling the long slender digits.

Gabrielle watches closely. Taking in Xena's every movement with an unbidden hunger, speaking her thoughts aloud.

"I wouldn't mind another demonstration."

Xena chuckles low in her chest before kissing Gabrielle's jaw. "That can be arranged."

Another set of nimble fingers quickly divest the warrior of her leathers and armor, leaving the two women as nature intended.

Skin to skin their bodies caress, slow and sensually they move, entwining in a carnal pattern of arms and legs. Xena's mouth cannot be satisfied as she takes in every inch of the bard's skin. The apex of Gabrielle's legs open begging for the warmth of an experienced mouth to claim her.

The ambrosia of Gabrielle's essence is truly a gift from the gods. The smell and taste is unique only to her, and my thirst will never be satisfied. Her hand resting at the back of my head drives me forward, her little gasps of surprise as my tongue reaches deeper, fills my heart with an indescribable pleasure.

Strong and sure Xena's tongue moves over the silken skin. The trembling limbs on either side of her head signals Gabrielle's readiness. Wrapping her lips around Gabrielle's erect clit, simultaneously Xena enters her with three fingers.

The shrill scream of Gabrielle's release rebounds around the cathedral like ceiling of the Temple, Xena accustom to Gabrielle's vocal appreciation of her many skills, continues her administration until the last of her spasms die away.

Sliding up the lean body with a few strategically placed nibbles and gentle kisses, Xena hovers over Gabrielle.

"Was that an effective demonstration, sweetheart?"

With an arm resting over her eyes, Gabrielle can only nod her head. A smug smile touches Xena's face as Gabrielle removes her arm to announce in a breathless laugh.

"I'm buying!"

Wrapping her arms around Xena's neck she pulls her down for another kiss. The kiss is just beginning to turns sensual when a loud commotion coming from the rear of the Temple, alerts the two women to unexpected company. Both heads pop up over the golden altar as a man's voice booms with authority.

"Who's in there?"

"Someone's at the back door!" Xena whispers unnecessarily.

"There's a back door?"

"Apparently hurry get dressed!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Both women scramble for their discarded clothes as the jerking on the back door intensifies.

A minute later, a priest and his two assistants walk in on the mussed duo. Their normally stock features turning an interesting shade of red.

Clutching her armor to her chest with one arm, Xena murmurs awkwardly. "Um…thank you." Before tossing a few dinars as promised at the altar, gently Xena shoves her mortified friend who is still lacing up her top, toward the exit.

They make it to the top of the stone steps outside the temple before the priest finds his voice and his angry shout hits them.

"Hey! You two, come back here this instant!"

Gabrielle catches Xena's eye.

"Run?"

"Run!"

Grabbing hold of Gabrielle's hand, laughing they break into a run, heading straight for the sunset.

The End

Hope you liked it please review and as always thank you!


End file.
